Sucedió un martes cualquiera
by jacque-kari
Summary: Miyako tiene a dos Miyakos en su interior; una alegre, espontánea y decidida para la mayoría de las personas, y otra tímida, taciturna y en ocasiones muy insegura que aparece cuando está Ken. ¿Y quién podría culparla? Después de todo, cada quien se comporta de manera distinta con la persona que le gusta [Para SkuAg por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


Fic dedicado a **SkuAg** por su cumpleaños.

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Kenyako, así que espero que puedas perdonar si alguno de los dos me quedó muy OoC o hay algún error.

Va con mucho cariño.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

~ **Sucedió un martes cualquiera** ~

Miyako siempre fue bastante _fangirl_ para sus cosas. Para nadie era desconocido que tenía una larga lista de amores platónicos que aumentaba día a día, pero si una cosa era cierta, es que fuera de carne y hueso o de papel, ella podía hablar hasta por los codos sobre todos ellos. Nunca fue tímida expresando sus sentimientos cuando se trataba del personaje de un manga o una película, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando el chico en cuestión no solo era real, sino que además lo conocía y formaba parte de su grupo de amigos.

El día que descubrió que Ken le gustaba fue el comienzo del fin, ¿de qué? ¡vaya uno a saber!, pero así lo sintió ella. Probablemente también lo habría definido como _trágico_ , sin embargo, sabemos de su tendencia a dramatizar y exagerar las cosas.

Hikari siempre le estaba diciendo que no era tan terrible, que ambos eran muy amigos y que tal vez su relación estaba destinada a avanzar al siguiente nivel, pero no opinaba igual cuando Miyako le daba vuelta la tortilla haciendo los mismos comentarios sobre ella y Takeru.

Cierto día Miyako le preguntó a Hikari si no creía que Ken se vería guapo como un detective. Estaba pasado por un período de gusto por el misterio y en su cabeza hasta el mismísimo _Holmes_ tenía el aspecto del chico Ichijouji. Pensándolo bien, puede que el hecho de que imaginara a Ken como el protagonista de todas las novelas influyera un poco en su gusto por aquel género, o tal vez si se sinceraba consigo misma, puede que influyera más que "un poco", pero de ningún modo iba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Hikari —volvió a llamar a su amiga al ver que ésta no le prestaba atención.

Era un día de escuela y las dos caminaban de regreso a casa, pero hace rato que la castaña había dejado de prestar atención.

—¿Ah? ¿Decías algo, Miyako? —la castaña se volteó a mirarla como si acabara de salir de una ensoñación.

—Siempre es lo mismo —se quejó la mayor—. Ya nunca me pones atención, eso es porque te la pasas pensando en Takeru.

—¿Qué? ¡No es verdad!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de que no me pones atención o que te gusta Takeru? —Miyako lo había preguntado con la esperanza de pillarla con la guardia baja y hacerla reconocer en voz alta sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, pero lamentablemente Hikari era lista y no se dejaba engañar con facilidad.

—Ambas —contestó tajante, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor que la otra no pudo ignorar.

—Ah, Hikari. ¿No crees que deberías reconocerlo de una vez? Todos sabemos que se gustan, es obvio, pero ustedes se empeñan…

—¡Ya basta!

Hikari detuvo sus pasos de golpe, así que también lo hizo Miyako. Se fijó en que la castaña tenía el ceño fruncido y realmente parecía molesta, había convertido sus manos en puños. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos y es bastante molesto que te empeñes como todos los demás en que me gusta, ¿sabes? A veces me descubro pensando en ello y no sé si es porque realmente siento algo por él o sólo porque ustedes me lo repiten todo el tiempo.

Miyako no sabía que todo eso la estuviera afectando tanto. De inmediato se sintió terriblemente mal al respecto porque sabía que lo que su amiga decía era verdad, ella le había estado repitiendo lo mismo por semanas sin darse cuenta de lo majadera que estaba siendo.

—Lo lame…

—Tal vez tú deberías decirle lo que sientes a Ken de una buena vez.

Y con esas palabras, Hikari retomó su camino dejándola sola en mitad de la calle. Miyako no se vio capaz de seguirla. Tenía razón al fin y al cabo, pero correr tras ella para decírselo no iba cambiar nada.

«Tal vez tú deberías decirle lo que sientes a Ken de una buena vez»

Hikari se marchó, pero sus palabras no lo hicieron por el resto del día, ni tampoco los días siguientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyako era una chica amigable, alegre y optimista. Rara vez se le veía triste, sin embargo, esa semana estaba batiendo record. Normalmente se habría acercado a Hikari para disculparse, no era como si no hubieran discutido antes, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, quizás porque las palabras de la chica le habían calado hondo o quizás simplemente porque temía que ella no quisiera escucharla.

Fuera como fuera, ese era el motivo de que ese martes, un martes ordinario y tan normal como cualquier otro, se quedara en su aula más del tiempo normal. Había guardado cada libro en su mochila con toda la lentitud del mundo, o toda la lentitud que fue capaz de emplear para ser ella, que siempre andaba corriendo por la vida. El reloj parecía estar en su contra igual que todo últimamente, habría podido jurar que las manecillas seguían en el mismo lugar que hace quince minutos, pero no, sólo habían pasado cinco.

Arrastró los pies hacia la salida con la esperanza de que con ese tiempo de demora fuera suficiente para no toparse con Hikari ni con ninguno de sus amigos.

En el camino decidió que no podía seguir así, mañana tendría que arreglar las cosas con la castaña o se volvería loca. Después de todo, la culpa había sido suya por tener una bocota y no saber callarse.

Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la aguardaba en la entrada hasta que esa persona le habló.

—Miyako.

Levantó la cabeza tan de golpe que le dolió el cuello. Y es que esa voz la tenía tan grabada en su cabeza como ese tipo de canción que escuchas hasta aburrirte, salvo porque Miyako sabía que nunca podría aburrirse de ese registro de voz, porque el que la estaba esperando no era otro que Ichijouji Ken.

—Ken —saludó con una sonrisa titubeante en el rostro antes de bajar torpemente las escaleras e ir a su encuentro.

El chico estaba vestido con el uniforme de su secundaria y llevaba un bolso deportivo, además de un balón de fútbol encajado en su codo contra un costado. Estaba guapísimo, por supuesto, aunque puede que la opinión de una chica enamorada no fuese muy objetiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé en venir a buscarte. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Se encontraba tan desconcertada que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en que el chico había tenido que tomar un gran desvío para estar ahí.

—¿Quieres que caminemos hasta tu casa? —preguntó él ante su silencio.

—Sí, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias, Ken —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ken la miró con cierta extrañeza, pero prefirió no decir nada. Había notado que la chica se comportaba extraño últimamente, sobre todo con él, y aunque se lo preguntó a algunos de sus amigos, lo máximo que obtuvo fue un par de sonrisitas cómplices entre Takeru y Hikari.

Comenzaron a caminar en total silencio, uno al lado del otro y rozándose los brazos ocasionalmente. Miyako alternaba la mirada entre el chico y el suelo, tratando de pensar en algo interesante que decir, pero nada acudía a ella, y mientras tanto, sólo podía jalarse nerviosamente la manga de su chaleco para tener las manos ocupadas con algo.

Era realmente frustrante sentirse así. Si sólo siguiera viéndolo como un amigo se habría mostrado más feliz de verlo y habría comenzado a parlotear enseguida sobre cualquier tema. Ken siempre la escuchaba con atención y nunca parecía aburrirse. Puede que se debiera sólo a que era muy educado para interrumpirla, pero a veces podían pasar horas así.

El chico se detuvo en un parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de ella y sus ojos brillaron casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Quieres sentarte un momento para que podamos hablar?

Miyako asintió con la cabeza porque temía que si hablaba terminaría rechazándolo de una manera descortés. Estar con él a solas la ponía tan nerviosa que a veces no sabía ni lo que decía. No se reconocía a sí misma.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo él al poco rato.

—¿Tú crees? Debe ser que estoy cansada. Esta semana me la he pasado de prueba en prueba.

—Ya veo. Takeru me mencionó que discutiste con Hikari.

—Es cierto, discutimos hace unos días

—¿Es posible que por eso estés triste?

Miyako sintió que llevaba demasiado tiempo evadiendo su mirada, así que se atrevió a alzar los ojos hacia él. No quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad tampoco era una opción.

—Sí, en parte.

Tenía suerte de que Ken fuese lo suficientemente discreto como para no preguntar el motivo de la pelea, porque entonces sí que no habría sabido qué decir.

—No soy bueno con estas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que pueden arreglarlo, ¿no?

—Sí, no debes preocuparte —dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa alentadora—. Hablaré con ella.

Ken posó la mirada en un árbol cercano y volvieron a sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

—Miya, en realidad… te vine a buscar porque quería comentarte algo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Daisuke me dijo, que Hikari le dijo que tú le habías dicho…

En cuanto escuchó la conexión, ella se esperó lo peor. No creía que Hikari fuera capaz de contarle su secreto, ¿pero y si le había dicho algo sin querer a Daisuke? Tampoco era como si el chico no lo supiera, si hubiera querido echarla al agua lo habría hecho antes, ¿no?

Sus palpitaciones se hicieron más rápidas de lo normal y comenzó a sentirse acalorada, las manos le hormigueaban, los oídos le pitaban. Cerró los ojos, no quería oírlo.

—Que creías que yo sería un buen detective.

Súbitamente el malestar se acabó. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Es cierto eso?

Ken estaba ahora mirándola justo a los ojos, lo que la ponía inquieta y producía ese molesto cosquilleo en su estómago, pero al menos ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

—S-sí.

—Lo he estado pensado, ¿sabes?

—¿El qué?

—Entrar a la escuela de detectives. Había pensado en estudiar algo como informática, pero no lo sé, no soy tan inteligente como Koushiro.

—¡Eres muy inteligente! —y de repente, sin previo aviso, la Miyako espontánea y auténtica había emergido.

«¿Tenía que ser justo ahora y tan chillona? » se lamentó ella. Pero Ken no se rio ni la molestó, sólo le sonrió de esa forma enigmática que sabía hacerlo, con los labios juntos y las comisuras ligeramente alzadas.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

Miyako lo observó, un poco sorprendida de que lo dudara, y asintió poniendo las manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que más me gusta de ti?

—No.

—Me gusta que eres sincera, dices lo que piensas y lo que sientes sin problemas, tal y como te nace.

Miyako le dedicó la que probablemente era la sonrisa más sincera de esa tarde.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara? —preguntó él de repente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que últimamente estás rara. No lo tomes a mal —se corrigió rápidamente—. Me refiero a que estás rara conmigo y he pensado que tal vez hice algo que te molestara.

Miyako se maldijo mil veces en su interior por ser tan estúpida y sus problemas de doble personalidad. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser sincera con él?

Ken realmente lucía preocupado y se sentía fatal al saber que su extraño comportamiento en parte se debía a él, pero no era su culpa en lo absoluto. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para molestarla? Claro que nada, si era un chico atento, educado y la aceptaba tal cual era. Eso era más de lo que ella había esperado nunca de nadie.

—Nada, no has hecho nada. Lo siento si te di esa impresión, pero esto… —titubeó—. No tiene nada que ver contigo —concluyó.

—Me alegra oír eso —por fortuna él le creyó—, porque quería hacerte una invitación. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Los ojos se Miyako casi se salieron de sus cuencas por la impresión que le produjeron sus palabras y su corazón se agitó instantáneamente, pero tomó una respiración profunda para tranquilizarlo tanto a él como a sí misma. No podía permitirse armar castillos en el aire ni ilusionarse por nada. Ken sólo la estaba invitando a salir, nada más.

—Claro. ¿Quién más irá?

El atardecer se reflejó en el rostro de Ken en un tono algo más rojizo y el chico se levantó de la banca en que estaban para comenzar a arrastrar un pie hacia adelante y atrás, lo que podría haber parecido un movimiento ocioso pero que no lo era en lo absoluto.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos ser sólo tú y yo esta vez —confesó en un susurro prácticamente inaudible que, sin embargo, llegó a oídos de Miyako.

La chica entreabrió los labios para decir algo, lo que fuera. Sólo un sí, o tal vez un «claro, será genial», pero nada, absolutamente nada, salió de ellos. Fue como si alguien le hubiera robado la voz.

Ken se tomó su silencio como una negativa y se volvió con gesto incómodo.

—No pasa nada si no quieres. Está bien, sólo olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó mientras agarraba su bolso y el balón de soccer.

Miyako se preguntó por primera vez porqué andaba con ese balón. Ken llevaba un tiempo sin jugar, ¿acaso estaría haciéndolo de nuevo?

—Nos vemos otro día, ¿si?

Verlo alejarse hizo que comenzara a aletear como loca, o así lo sintió ella. Necesitaba hacer algo para detenerlo o él se iría pensando que lo había rechazado.

¿Realmente lo había rechazado? ¿Al chico que le gustaba hace meses? ¡Debería estar tonta para hacer tal cosa!

Se puso de pie, desesperada, y tras varios intentos fallidos logró hablar.

—¡Espera!

Ken se detuvo, la arena dejó de crujir bajo sus pies, mas no se volvió.

Y de pronto, para Miyako, hablar fue tan fácil como nunca lo había sido con él.

—Yo sí quiero salir contigo —toda la vergüenza había quedado atrás, nunca se habría esperado que decir aquello en voz alta fuera tan liberador.

El momento de valentía le duró hasta que Ken se giró a mirarla. Por suerte el chico se veía tanto o más incómodo que ella.

—Ohh, yo… supongo que es una cita entonces.

Miyako asintió, su corazón comenzando poco a poco a recuperar el ritmo normal.

—¿Te parece si hablamos esta noche para acordar los detalles?

—Suena genial.

—Bien —frunció el ceño—. De verdad tengo que irme ahora, tomé un desvío algo largo de casa y me meteré en problemas si no llego antes de las seis.

—Está bien, hablamos en la noche.

—Nos vemos.

Miyako alzó el pulgar en su dirección y luego agitó la mano. Esperó hasta que desapareció al doblar en una esquina y se dejó caer sobre la banca en la que habían estado hasta hace un momento atrás.

Su voz interior gritó «bingo» tan fuerte que habría podido dejar sordos a todos los abuelitos de Japón. ¿Y su voz exterior? También.

¿Quién iba esperar que ese martes cualquiera terminaría siendo un día tan especial? Porque fue un martes cualquiera, como hoy, que Ken y Miyako quedaron para una cita por primera vez. Todos los días ocurren cosas grandiosas en el mundo. Mientras tú estás teniendo un día ordinario en algún lugar del planeta, en otra parte alguien se enamora, saca un título universitario, está dando a luz, celebrando su cumpleaños o acaba de recibir una grata sorpresa. Pero tranquila, porque un día te tocará a ti. En eso se basa el equilibrio del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Sku** , comencé a escribir esta historia cuando me enteré de que pronto sería tu cumpleaños. Me salió solo, pero cuando tuve que empezar a ver los detalles me encontré con varias trabas por no conocer bien sus personajes. Espero que pudieras disfrutarlo a pesar de eso y lo cliché que salió.

Mi única intención es hacer tu día un poquito más especial y tal vez sacarte una que otro sonrisa.

Un abrazo grande y muchas felicidades :D

¡Ah! Y si alguien más llega hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


End file.
